


Tender

by NSM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSM/pseuds/NSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix had waited a year for Lucas to come back. Having a long-distance relationship isn't easy, but, when you're together, make it worth your while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://warlockllama.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> A quick drabble I wrote over Valentines, I hope you all had a good day!

[ L u c a s // F e l i x ]

**Tender**

Felix had a good feeling about the 19th of June. A murmur of energy buzzed through his veins as his eyes fixated on his calendar, the tension in his body only mildly placated by the steady ticking of the clock. His cat sat beside him on the bed, her head propped up against the one thigh that wasn’t being repeatedly jiggled by a nervous tapping of the foot. The sweat on his palms kept his hands damp (no matter how many times he wiped them on his shorts) and his heart thudded in his chest. Nervous was, perhaps, not the best word to describe how he felt at the time – excited, apprehensive, scared; his mind was a whirlwind of indecisive emotions, each as fleeting and repetitive as each other. His eyes occasionally flickered down to his right hand, to the green braided bracelet that curled comfortingly around his wrist.

Felix remained this way until a soft knock on his bedroom door and the soothing voice of his mother interrupted the silence and prompted him to get a move on. Taking heed of her words, the jittery brunette swung his bag over his shoulder and decided against taking his coat before leaving the house. The tapping of the pavement underfoot slowed and fastened at intervals, Felix half torn between running back home and going forward to his destination. He had prepared for the scenario at least a million times in his head, so why did it feel so awkward and terrifying now of all times? He clutched his mobile phone close to his chest in one hand, the other holding onto his bag strap for dear life. Each step resonated quietly in the early morning tranquillity of the village and joined the bubbling livelihood of the river a few meters off in a harmonious song that Felix felt as if he had no part of.

He was terrified. The saliva in his mouth run dry and his throat clenched uncomfortably as he got closer and closer to his destination – the typically vacant train station. He had rarely been to the place, the village was secluded from the hubbub of modernity by throngs of woodland and farming fields and the villagers had no want for much beyond their short grasp. Except for Felix, that was. He had something that he wanted ever so dearly, so much so he felt caged by the lashes of green and brown that encompassed his home.

He swore under his breath each time he scuffed his shoe against the walkway, praying that he wasn’t sweating as profusely as he was certain that he was. It would be devastating for him to reach his goal only to look a dishevelled mess – he’d spent an hour grooming himself to his utmost ability; he’d combed his curls to waves as neatly as he could, had chosen a cuter outfit than what he usually dared wear, had even read the entire newspaper aloud to rid himself of any possible embarrassing morning cracks in his voice.

His slowed approach to the station was unable to delay the inevitable, and as he took cautious steps onto the platform and settled his eyes on the lone figure sat upon a wooden bench, his heart caught in his throat. It was _really him._ His slim fingers scrabbled for his bracelet for comfort, his feet leading him closer to the man – that gorgeous man who was all tanned skin, thick black hair and smiles, that man who inspired a thousand feelings within Felix that he could never even _dream_ of articulating – it was _Lucas._ If Lucas had heard him coming, he didn’t reveal it until the last minute, catching Felix’s gaze with a grin so blindingly warm that Felix’s want and desire to see him culminated in his eyes welling up and his chest letting out a soft huff of a soundless sob.

“Felix,” Lucas’s voice sounded foreign without the static fuzz distorting it and the background noise of whatever rowdy chatter he seemed surrounded by. “Felix, love. Don’t cry.” His arms enveloped Felix in a tight hug that he gladly returned with equal vigour, holding onto the bronzed biceps of the man he loved for all he was worth. Lucas smelt like fabric conditioner and the inside of the train carriage, a fact that he did not mind at all – after all, it was _Lucas._

“I’m not crying, I’m fine,” Felix flicked away the moisture from the corners of his eyes impatiently, fanning his face. Lucas stroked his hair out of his face lovingly and placed a kiss against his forehead. “You just – ugh. I don’t even know what to _say_ , I missed you so much and-“

“I missed you too,” Lucas cut in, his tone heavy with the sincerity and honesty that people so much adored. “Every day.” A warm wind blew through the station, ruffling their clothing and scattering leaves across the tracks.

“Every day,” Felix agreed, resting his forehead against Lucas’s shoulder, curling his fingers into the worn flannel of his shirt. “I thought I was going to die.” Lucas laughed and Felix found it hard not to crack an anxious smile, his bare legs caressed by the gentle fingers of the wind. “For real this time. Last year wasn’t this hard.”

“Well last year we met after parting under different circumstances,” Lucas mused, stroking Felix’s sides through his sweater with feather light touches. Felix felt his heart swell with a mixture of affection and fondness as he listened to his words; Lucas had a foreign lilt to his voice that he had come to adore over the years. “And I had less work back then too.”

It was difficult for Felix to restrain the disgruntled hum of agreement, but he tried anyway. “Mama said that you can stay at our house for as long as you want.” He paused, gulping down the comprehension of what he had just said. “O-of course, only if you want to. No pressure.” His cheeks burned with anticipation.

“Of course, darling,” Lucas thumbed his reddened cheeks gently. “I would want nothing else.” Felix, enthralled, keened into the touch happily. “Now, show me the way. You know I get confused in this place.”

“Okay.” Felix held out his hand shyly for Lucas to grasp, Lucas clasping it tightly and pulling along his suitcase in the other. An indescribable warmth energized Felix from head to toe and he struggled to conceal the hop in his step as he led the way back to the house.

:::

Felix’s mother had made no show of feigning disinterest in Lucas’s return. As soon as the two had stepped over the threshold the tall man found himself engulfed by the plump squeeze of the woman. The sound of the three wind chimes hung in the garden sung merrily, singing a welcome as sweet as the one she gave. The house had changed little since his last visit, save for the occasional pot plant that Felix had added to his collection and the addition of new books to the shelves. It was a tremendous effort on Felix’s behalf to convince his mother that Lucas needed to rest, pulling him upstairs. Nonetheless, she allowed it, assuring the two that she would be around if they needed anything. They thanked her hastily.

Felix’s bedroom was as spotless as he had left it. Lucas hesitated to take a seat upon the bed for fear of mussing up the painstakingly smooth duvet, smiling helplessly. Felix couldn’t help but laugh his bell-like laugh, nudging the man onto the bed and dropping down beside him, clutching his hand tighter than ever. The room was quiet for a while, the ticking of the clock and their breathing being the only noise that pervaded the silence.

It was Lucas who broke the silence first, taking Felix’s hand in both of his own. “Home is still home, huh?” He stroked Felix’s wrist with a finger, looping another around the green bracelet.

“Yeah,” Felix whispered with a smile. He’d tried his best to ensure that it had, after all. Lucas had always said that he’d never felt as at home anywhere as much as he did in Felix’s home. It was something that Felix had held close to him for two years, something he sought to preserve. Having Lucas’s praise was priceless to him. “This place never changes.”

Lucas bobbed his head in agreement, twisting and curling the braided loop thoughtfully. “I’m always relieved to see that.” He turned his body to where he was facing Felix entirely and leaned forward to press a light kiss against the other’s parted lips. Lucas’s eyes softened at the small sigh of content this evoked from Felix and he squeezed his hand. “You don’t change either.”

“Oh, don’t say that,” Felix begged in a murmur, slightly troubled. It would pain him terribly if Lucas were to grow bored of him.

“Don’t take that the wrong way, love.” Lucas tipped Felix’s chin upwards and traced his bottom lip with his thumb affectionately. “I wouldn’t have you any other way. You know that.” Felix’s lip quivered and he nodded his acceptance, his cheeks dusted with pink. The man drew him closer into his body, settling his arms around Felix’s lithe waist. The position was of second nature to them, and Felix could feel his muscles loosen up as he relaxed into the hold.

“I missed you so much,” Felix repeated, mostly to himself, tucking his face into Lucas’s defined collar. His hair had already begun to untame itself, curly locks of brown tickling the man’s chin. A large hand settled on the back of Felix’s head, stroking his hair rhythmically, the remaining arm around his waist tightening. “It’s like… I can’t believe you’re finally back.”

Lucas crooned quietly and continued to pet the smaller man’s head. “I think about you every day. What you’re doing when I’m stuck in a meeting. What kind of face you’re making when we talk.” He paused, in thought. “If you’re eating shaved ice without me.” Felix erupted into giggles, butting his head against Lucas’s shoulder. “You haven’t, had you?”

“No, I haven’t!” Felix replied with a reassuring hand on his arm. “I promised, didn’t I?” Lucas hummed loudly, shrugging his shoulders. Felix squinted owlishly up at him and butted his head against his chin. “ _Didn’t I?_ ”

“I think so,” Lucas conceded, his accent drawling out the vowels in a way that made Felix’s stomach feel fuzzy. “But you put up a hell of a fight against that promise. If I remember correctly, you bit my hand.” Felix huffed indignantly and nipped at Lucas’s neck, his teeth gently grazing the sun kissed skin. “You’re not proving your point, darling,” Lucas teased, scratching Felix’s scalp as he would a cat.

“Your memory is stupid,” Felix mumbled, keening into the touch. He pushed away from Lucas’s chest so that he could see his face. He poked up the corners of Lucas’s top lip childishly, examining his hound-like canines fondly. Lucas bared his teeth playfully, growling at him. Felix swatted his shoulder. “You big, dumb… dog.”

“Do you want a fight?” Lucas challenged the man who was bundled into his lap, not bothering to conceal the adoration in his stare. Felix fidgeted heatedly under his gaze, unable to resist the smile that tugged incessantly at his lips. “I’m more than willing to give you one.” Lucas cocked his head in mock-provocation and grinned slyly.

“No,” Felix whispered, pouting. He jerked his chin delicately, pursing his lips. The kiss he had hoped for was pressed against his lips in less than a second, the warmth and strength of which coaxed a desperate curling of his fingers into Lucas’s shirt.

Birdsong and wind chimes filtered through the window, Lucas withdrawing from the kiss to allow himself some time to take in the picture before him. “So beautiful.” He shook his head and drunk in the sight of his lover, docile and needy, his lips flushed and his gorgeous hair mussed, almond shaped amber eyes focused on his own, slim fingers holding onto the flannel of his shirt for dear life. Felix glowed at the praise, his smile radiating affection. “I love you, Felix.”

A rush of love and a mixture of emotions that Felix couldn’t comprehend all at once pulsed through his body. He reassumed his previous position, kissing the beautiful, tall, gorgeous man with all his might. Small hands rested on broad shoulders, fingers flexing and unflexing with every movement of their lips. He breathed out words of an identical nature against Lucas’s mouth over and over, his chest aching with how much he felt he needed to say it. Lucas kneaded his hips and backside gently over his shorts, whispering acknowledgements and replies of his own back to Felix, making idle comments about how fast his heart was beating.

“Stay longer this time,” Felix begged between kisses. “Please, stay longer.” He gave the other man no chance to reply, fearful of an answer that he had heard one too many times before.

The two fell backwards, Lucas’s back against the mattress and Felix kneeling on either side of his stomach. The brief interval where their lips parted from each other was quickly amended by Lucas tugging Felix’s head back down to his level, capturing his lips slowly. Lucas’s kisses had always been slow, gentle and deep. Felix had never learnt the self-restraint to give the same. In his desperation for more contact Felix lowered his body down over Lucas’s, his elbows planted on either side of Lucas’s head to hold himself up high enough to maintain the kiss.

“Do you think,” Lucas breathed lowly. “That you would be able to keep it down if we - ?” His hands groped at Felix’s backside incessantly, worshipping one of his lover’s (in his eyes) best physical assets. The response this drew out of the man was a tortured whimper, their train of thought clearly headed in a similar direction. “Could you do that for me?”

“I don’t know,” Felix answered honestly. The friction being generated between their hips was growing slightly more noticeable and less accidental with each squeeze of his backside and the subtle rolling of their pelvises against each other. A particularly aimed grind upwards from Lucas induced a breathy moan of need that he seemed delighted to have caused. “Lucas, I don’t know if I can – “He was cut off by another kiss, this one more wet, more messy than usual. Their tongues met in their mouths, rubbing against each other and gliding over the roofs of each other’s mouths.

Felix felt as if his mind was spilling out of his head, he could hardly think. All he could see, taste, smell, breathe was all him – all Lucas. Distantly, he could hear his cat pawing at his door demandingly and couldn’t help but giggle at the exasperated roll of the eyes that Lucas made over in her direction.

“She can wait.” He heaved himself up, reversing their positions so that it was then him on top. “I’ve waited a year, she can wait at least half an hour.”

Felix had never felt so aroused in his entire life. He reached up for the object of his affection, wrapping his arms around Lucas’s neck and drawing him closer. “We can’t, Lucas,” He whispered unconvincingly, the bite of his lip and lazily slow blinking of his eyes giving him away. “She’ll hear us, Ma’ll hear us, we _can’t._ ”

“What if,” Lucas palmed him through his shorts slowly. “Not all the way?” He breathed heavily against Felix’s neck, tickling his ear and inducing a rack of shivers throughout his lover’s body. “Just let me touch you, love, _please_.” Felix could feel the saliva in his mouth dry up, his skin burning with the temptation to give into his desires and allow the man to have his way.

“Not all the way,” Felix relented eventually, his tone definite in all his love-drunk stupor. “No further than that, Lu.” Lucas uttered a thank you to the gods and dived back into devouring Felix’s mouth for all that he was worth. His large warm hands eased down the waistband of Felix’s shorts, one lying flat against his navel, the other sliding further down to the arousal between the needy man’s legs. “Lucas,” Felix breathed sharply, his hands clenching into Lucas’s hair.

“I got you,” Lucas murmured back, mouthing at the corner of Felix’s mouth as his hand continued its exploration down south, smoothing over the fuzzy hair and brushing against Felix’s erection with his fingertips. The small flutter of a moan that he earned spurred him to wrap his fingers around the length entirely, rubbing Felix unhurriedly at a leisurely pace. The gentle sighs and utterances of his name filled what little space there was between their faces.

The angle that Lucas had lay upon Felix did little to conceal his own arousal against his lover’s thigh. With each stroke of his hand against Felix, his erection would rub against the bare skin that had been exposed by the hiking up of Felix’s shorts through his jeans, and he would exhale against the heated skin of Felix’s throat slowly.

Felix found himself threading his fingers through Lucas’s thick black hair over and over, retracing the lines of his head that he’d first mapped out two years ago. He knew that Lucas didn’t care too much for people touching his head (it was a vulnerable area) and the fact that he, Felix, was the exception to this made his heart swell with satisfaction. Keeping one hand firmly anchored into Lucas’s hair, he allowed his other hand to trail down to the button of Lucas’s jeans, deftly unbutton them and allow his hand to begin reciprocating what Lucas was giving him. His hand may not have been as large, as encompassing or as warm as Lucas’s, but it was soft, gentle and cool against the heat being exuded by the larger man.

Lucas swore quietly under his breath in a language that Felix didn’t understand, a language that he had attempted to learn and understand many a time but, failing to do so, had settled for enjoying hearing it from reddened lips instead.

“Take them off,” Felix urged in a whisper, finding difficulty in moving his hand between Lucas’s erection and the strained fabric of his jeans. The request seemed to flick a switch in the man’s brain and he let out a laboured groan into Felix’s neck.

“You first,” Lucas answered eventually, begrudgingly removing Felix’s hand from inside his pants to finish the partial removal of Felix’s shorts and t-shirt, discarding the clothing with a quick flick of the wrist and immediately running his hands across the soft expanse of his thighs. Felix shivered under the touch and brought his thighs close, staring accusingly up at Lucas.

“You now,” Felix ordered, full aware of the wavering of his voice. Lucas blinked down at him, a love drunk grin plastered across his face. He edged away to fulfil the request and kicked away his jeans hastily, leaving on his briefs, as well as hurriedly discarding his shirt somewhere. “Okay.” Felix parted his thighs, inviting the man to fall back into the position he was in before.

“You look so good,” Lucas muttered against Felix’s leg, pressing a kiss against his thigh before moving up to his face.

Felix’s first thought was to deny the statement and to point out all the imperfections he could see from _this_ angle, let alone any other. His second thought, however, was that _yes. Yes he did._ Lucas made him feel positively _beautiful_. He was far from a woman, he knew that much. Yet, there was a grace and charm that Lucas had made him aware of in himself, the concept of beauty not equalling femininity that Lucas had introduced, and for that, Felix couldn’t have been more grateful.

Lucas eased down his waistband, allowing his erection to brush against Felix’s leg. The latter couldn’t help but squirm, complaining that having precum wiped on his leg was incredibly gross and that, ipso facto, that made Lucas incredibly gross too.

“Stop whining,” Lucas commanded with a frown. “We’ve done too much for you to say that _this_ is gross.” Felix had no response. He wasn’t wrong, to be honest. The man snickered and lined up both of their erections in his hand, leaning forward to whisper into Felix’s ear provocatively: “I’ll remind you just how gross we can get.”

Felix’s hands shot up to grasp onto the man’s shoulders, squeezing them pleadingly. He didn’t dare to look down to where Lucas held them both, he was almost certain that he’d cum right there and then if he did. “Gross is okay, gross is okay,” he whimpered. He needed the man to _move._ Felix nibbled at Lucas’s collar bone as persuasively as he could, craning his head up to lap his tongue against the dip of his clavicle. Lucas chuckled, his grip around them shuddering.

A slow rut developed between the two as Lucas began to stroke their erections at a leisurely pace, taking great pleasure in the frustrated noises slipping through Felix’s clenched teeth.

“Keep it down,” Lucas whispered. “She’ll hear, remember?”

“Oh, you are _evil!_ ” Felix moaned, slapping a hand over his mouth. It wasn’t _enough_ and Lucas _knew it._ Lucas seemed to take pity at this and picked up the pace of his stroking, occasionally thumbing the tip of Felix’s head in a way that he’d learned was extremely effective against the man. The action drew out the muffled sighs and sounds that he aimed to cause, and encouraged him to thrust into his hand, and against Felix, quicker.

Felix felt as if he were melting. Each thrust rocked through his body and brought him closer to a shuddery, sobbing mess. His fingers pressed into Lucas’s shoulders desperately, careful not to scratch him, begging for a release. The closer he got, the more aware he was of the likelihood of his noise levels escalating, and so he buried his face up into Lucas’s shoulder, breathing raggedly against the sweat-dampened skin.

When Lucas picked up the pace, Felix knew that it would be him to come first. He didn’t have the same stamina of a man who worked out every day, after all. That didn’t make the experience any less overwhelming however, the sensory overload that was his orgasm shooting through his body, his cum pooling on his navel and lubricating Lucas’s hand.

“Lu,” Felix panted tiredly. “Lu, stop, sensitive, please.” Lucas halted his actions immediately, a gleam of frustration in his eyes. He couldn’t finish with him, he rarely could. “Lucas.” Felix smiled dopily up at the man, entirely content.

“Felix,” Lucas replied croakily, his erection painfully neglected in his hand. Felix pressed a finger against the man’s lips to silence him, crooning softly and stroking his hair.

“Sit back,” he whispered comfortingly, smoothing back the strands of hair that stuck to Lucas’s sweaty forehead. Lucas complied with the order, lying back beside Felix and allowing the man to settle on his hands and knees in-between his legs.

“Felix,” Lucas repeated, mussing Felix’s curls with one hand. Felix smiled, besotted, before promptly taking the head of Lucas’s erection into his mouth. “Fuck – Felix - “Lucas cursed, knotting his hand into Felix’s hair.

If there were any shame for Felix to feel, it was nowhere to be found. He licked around the head slowly, running the flat of his tongue against the tip, lapping up the precum that gathered there. It crossed his mind that Lucas was right, they _did_ have a penchant for being gross, but he found himself okay with that. The response he was getting from Lucas was _amazing_ , and he found himself encouraged to dip down his head, taking in more of the length each time with every long suck. One of his hands tucked his hair behind his ear and the other worked the base of the erection that he knew he’d never be able to take in, as he gradually picked up his pace, running his tongue over every engorged vein and inch of skin that he could reach.

When Lucas’s grip on his hair was near eye-watering, Felix knew that he was close. Resisting the urge to shake off the man when he was so near, he squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to bob his head faster, slurping loudly in the way that he knew Lucas got off on. The hot mouthful of cum he received wasn’t warned, and Felix couldn’t help but grimace as Lucas bucked up into his mouth, painting it with sour. He begrudged swallowing after receiving such treatment, and spat it out into his hand with a weak glower over in Lucas’s direction.

“Babe,” Lucas panted, reaching out for him to come closer. Felix looked pointedly down at his cupped hand and moved to dry his hand with a tissue from the box on the nightstand. The smaller man eventually came back to him though, cuddling into the sweaty hold that Lucas offered. “I’m sorry, love.”

“Okay,” Felix replied haughtily, pressing a kiss against Lucas’s jaw. “I forgive you.” Lucas laughed and squeezed him tightly, ducking Felix’s head under his chin.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

:::

The two had stayed that way for at least another hour, pressed against each other in post-orgasmic bliss. By the time they had gone to begin cleaning themselves up Felix’s mother had called through that she would be heading out for a few hours and to be good, none the wiser of what had occurred in her son’s bedroom moments before.

And so it was that Felix and Lucas remained in bed, under the covers this time (after a quick wipe down), their breaths intermingling, their legs entwined and their fingers firmly laced together. The wind chimes continued to sing through the gap in the window, and the light wind occasionally breezed through the room and fluttered the pages of open books on Felix’s desk.

“Lucas?” Felix broke the silence in a small voice, his fingers curled against Lucas’s chest.

“Yes?” Lucas stroked patterns into his forearm, fingertips grazing over the loop of green around Felix’s wrist.

“How long this time?” A pause. Felix waited with baited breath, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. After what felt an eternity of nothing, he pressed on. “How long, Lu?”

“Well… Three months,” Lucas eventually replied, unable to hold back the edge of excitement in his voice.

“Three mon – Lucas, three months?” Felix scrabbled to look Lucas in the eye, his bottom lip trembling with disbelief. “You’ll be here? Three whole months?”

“Three whole months,” Lucas repeated after him, equally thrilled.

“Oh my _God,”_ Felix moaned, capturing a long, drawn-out kiss, his eyes gleaming with the beginnings of tears. “Say it _sooner,_ Oh my _God.”_

“Three months,” Lucas smiled goofily, closing his eyes. “Should be fine, right? You said I could stay here as long as I want to.”

“Of _course_ it’s alright, you big – you big – you – ugh!” Felix floundered, taking back his hand from their hold to wipe at his eyes furiously.

“So,” Lucas purred, pulling Felix’s head back down against his chest. “Let’s take our time. “ He paused. “We’ll get all the shaved ice you want.” Felix didn’t know whether to cry or to laugh, and settled on a bizarre sounding combination of the two, hiccupping into his hands. “I love you, Felix.”

“I love you too,” Felix snivelled into his chest. “I love you, Lu.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://warlockllama.tumblr.com/) if you want more awful content 8-)


End file.
